Talk:Xehanort
Xehanort=? user: NeloAngelo: Terra may have some similarities with Xehanort, I though Terra would become Xehanort since if he participated in the kayblade war, it would make sense that he suffered near fatal injuries in Radiant Garden etc. But if he really is Xehanort, then Terra cannot be fought in KH2:FM+. Because Xehanort isn't a "full" human, and the only thing left in him is his nobody. How could one people belong at two places at once? ps: If anyone has new info about this likeness or Xehanort's past, plz tell me. ::What if Xehanort's Heartless wasn't fully dead? And when you defeat him in Kingdom Hearts, he ended up in that desert type area in Terra's armor. ( Just a theory.)Pizzahut101 12:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Billy Zane Because Batou kicks ass. Ok... Rampant speculation time. Terra, Ventus, Auqa, Riku, Sora, Kiari, Earth, Wind, Sea Since Xehanort took ansems name, why not his former masters? I think He was the "Gaurdian" Ven and Auqa fought, because just as he once wore the armor as the apprentice, now his apprentice would wear it and he would wear his masters outfit, Riku was his new apprentice, because Riku shares some connection with Terra, maybe he was trying to get some twisted revenge on Terra thru Riku, I don't know, but it all seems to make sense, and I'm usually right with this kind of stuff, even if this isn't very cohearent, hopfully you can under stand.... Automated transfer of Problem Report #14756 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-27 02:15:50 UTC about 90% of this is pure conjecture. We don't know anything about how Xehanort was or exactly what he did while he was at Radiant Garden - we only have the Ansem Reports to go off of, and those are vague at best and most of the information in here is speculation extrapolating from the few bits of information we discover in the Reports. Nowhere is -Xehanort- ever portrayed as a heartless bastard - he's only in one cutscene, and he's decidedly not 'evil'. :Feel free to delete stuff if you don't believe its supported at all. Just make sure you tell us why beforehand. I haven't actually cross-examined this with the ansem repots yet, and there might be quite a bit of speculation there. XienZo 21:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's Never said that Xehanort is a heartless bastard but it's more what isn't said. He mentions test subjects in the second report, that their hearts "collapsed" then never says anything else about it. No guilt for senseless "Death" Master Xehanort Do you think he has connections with Master Xehanort? Cuz if he does, we should add that information! Squallinoa 08 19:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, well we don't have any proof of that yet, despite how obvious it is, and because of that, we really shouldn't add that information just yet. XienZo 00:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm just a guest, feel free to ignore this, but I had this theory before KH2 came out that Roxas was connected with Sora and a lot of people dismissed me. Well I have another Theory, I think Xehanort is actually Baldinort's Apprentice, and something happened and they were seperated, Xehanort ended up with Ansem and when asked his name, given his fondness for name thievery, he said his name was Xehanort. It would also explain why the apprentice's suit looks so similar to Riku-possesed-by-Xehanort's outfit.-- 11:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Another Report http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/another-report/pages-30-31/#ae Final Boss